Healing the Scars
by Helgagurl46
Summary: *Chapter 9 is up! The end is here* Will Helga ever express her feelings? And what about Lila....review please!
1. The Accident

Healing the Scars  
Hey everyone! Just got inspired to write another fanfic, my 2nd! The first one's not done yet but no one seems to be reading it so I'll put it off for awhile...I really like my other one, so if you have been reading don't worry, I'll continue (A New Partner). Anyways, this story just popped into my head, so bear with me, I don't know how it'll turn out...so, read on! This first chapter is from the point of view of Arnold...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!....who says wishes come true.... :^(...lol...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LILA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUU!!! Everyone sang enthusiastically, everyone but Gerald. Arnold couldn't understand why Gerald disliked Lila so much, he just didn't understand it at all.  
  
Oh, thank you all, just ever so much! Lila said sweetly, after she blew out her 17 candles, This has just been the BEST birthday ever! she said, a tear coming to her eyes.  
  
_Yeah, whatever_... Gerald muttered under his breath.  
  
_Gerald_ ! Phoebe whispered, giving him a Look, luckly no one else heard, they were all tearing into the cake.  
  
Gerald replied, picking up his can of Pepsi and downing it. Arnold looked back at him with a frown as well. Gerald acted like he didn't notice.  
  
It was their junior year in high school, and the whole gang was at Lila's party. That is-everyone but Helga, who supposibly had things to do. At least that was what she said when Arnold asked why she wasn't coming. He didn't understand her either, she never wanted to be a part of the group, she was always by herself, or with Phoebe. That was also rare too lately considering Phoebe spent most of her time with Gerald- her boyfriend of 2 years. Phoebe did _try_ to spend time with Helga, but even she was noticing a change, Helga was even pushing _her _away. Helga had also been in trouble lately, she had been in a car accident when she tried to chase down some idiot who flipped her off. She'd also been in a fight with some other girls from the prep school across town, the one Lila went to. No one knew what _that_ was about, not even Pheobe. All in all, it had been a hard year for Helga, he knew, he watched. Arnold sighed, thinking these thoughts as he forked cake into his mouth.   
  
Hey buddy, whatcha thinkin' about? Gerald asked, downing his 3rd soda.  
  
Nothing, just how much everyone's changed, Arnold sighed, Everyone seems so different then from elementary and middle-school, Arnold paused, as he watched Sid and Stinky steal Harold's slice of cake and run off into the living room, Harold behind them yelling, Well, _almost_ everyone.  
  
Change can be a good thing, me and Phoebe have been dating for 2 years, I wouldn't change _that_ for the world, he smiled as he watched Phoebe talk to Rhonda and Nadine, he suddenly frowned as Lila walked up to join the girls, Although, change can also be a bad thing too...  
  
Gerald, why don't you like Lila? I mean, she and I have been dating for about 6 months and you've never really been able to get along with her, why don't you like her? Arnold asked truthfully.  
  
Gerald looked down at the empty soda can in his hand, he didn't know how to put this, he knew Arnold wouldn't believe him, Arnold, I don't know how to say this- he began, just as Lila walked up next to Arnold and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Hello Arnold, Gerald, are you having a good time? she asked sweetly, _too _sweetly Gerald thought.  
  
It's great Lila, happy birthday, Arnold smiled at her, as she leaned on him and he put his arm around her waist.  
  
Why thank you Arnold, she turned to Gerald.  
  
Yeah, happy birthday... he mumbled, then walked off to join Phoebe. He knew he could never tell Arnold what he knew, it would hurt him too much.  
  
Sorry Lila, I don't know what _his_ problem is, Arnold said, watching Gerald walk over to Phoebe.  
  
Oh it's okay, he's maybe just having an ever-so-bad day, Lila said, glaring at Gerald.   
  
Not noticing the glare Arnold kept going, He's been acting weird for awhile now, I don't know, maybe we're _all_ changing! he threw his hands in the air and glanced at the clock, it read 11:00.  
  
Oh man, I'd better get on home, I have to work in the morning! Arnold exclaimed, giving Lila a quick peck on the cheek, I'll see you later, hope you had a good birthday! he yelled as he walked out the door.   
  
Bye Arnold! Lila yelled in her sing-songy voice, as she headed back over to Rhonda Nadine.  
  
Gerald ran after him out the door to say goodbye. Bye man, see ya tommorrow! Gerald yelled, as Phoebe ran to his side to wave as well.  
  
Bye Gerald, bye Phoebe! Arnold yelled, turning to wave at them from the middle of the street.  
  
Call me tommorrow, I need to talk to you about something- Arnold LOOK OUT!!!! Gerald suddenly yelled, leaping off Lila's stoop.  
  
Arnold turned to face the on-coming car about a yard away. He didn't have any time to react as the front bumper met with his legs and chest. He didn't hear Phoebe scream or see Gerald running toward him, all he saw was darkness.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yup, it's a cliffie! Yay, I love these! lol....sorry. Please reply, I'd really like to know what you think of the first chapter...Thanx! (Also, if you like this so far, check out my other story: A New Partner.  
~Helgagurl46~


	2. A Familiar face

Hey everyone here's the new chapter!   
  
Disclaimer.....NO OWN HA!...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't move him!  
  
He's unstable, Carl get me the oxygen mask!  
  
What do you think Max, is he gonna make it?  
  
Hold on Connie...CARL I TOLD YOU TO GET ME THE MASK, PRONTO!  
  
ARNOLD, ARE YOU OKAY?!  
  
Sir, your going to have to stay behind the line!  
  
But he's my BEST FRIEND!  
  
I'm sorry sir, but please step behind the line!  
  
Gerald, just do as he says!  
  
Okay Connie, CLEAR!  
  
As the blackness gradually overcame him, Arnold suddenly heard all that was going around him. The ambulance, the police, Gerald, Phoebe, and each excruciating shock that jolted him to life.  
  
_No, stop! I'm okay, just not that...PLEASE, I'M FINE!!!! Owwwwww!!!!!' _Arnold thought, not quite concious, _But I AM conscious....aren't I?_ As the thoughts jumbled through his mind, and the shocks bolted his heart to beat, at least _one_ more time, he wondered if he was alive.   
  
Max, I think we're losing him!  
  
  
  
_Oh God, PLEASE! Don't let me die, I'm not finished yet, please oh please oh please oh please oh please......' _Then the shadow over-took him, and all was silent once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Helga, did you restock the bandages like I told you to! yelled the fat, red-haired, orderly.  
  
I'm getting to it! Crimeny, hold your horses! Helga yelled, running down the hospital hall to get the bandages.  
  
Don't you back-talk me, just DO it! the orderly yelled, sitting back in her seat that was behind the counter.   
  
_Stupid probation,_ Helga muttered under her breath, unlocking the cabinet with her key. Helga had been made to (ha! she loved how they used that word considering she was being forced to do it...) to work as a bedside nurse and errand-runner for the hospital because of the trouble she'd been in. She could admit the car chase was somewhat her fault, but the fight wasn't. She didn't like thinking about the fight considering it wasn't worth it. She sighed as she balanced as many bandages and gauze as she could and proceeded to shut and lock the cabinet. Just then, emergency personnel rushed down the corridor pushing a gurney with someone on it. Helga turned around to move as the side of the gurney hit her and made her drop all the bandages. They rushed by not noticing her.   
  
she yelled as she bent down to pick up all the bandages. She looked up just in time to see them running around the corner. She looked at the person lying on the gurney and rubbed her eyes at who she thought she saw.   
  
_No, that wasn't him, don't be stupid. You always think he's everywhere, you see him in everyone. Just let it go..._' she thought as she picked up everything and went on her way. After re-stocking everything, she walked back over to the front desk. She was happy to see that the red-haired orderly was gone. In her place was Sue, a young short-haired brunette who was a lot nicer to Helga.  
  
Sue? Do you know who they just brought in? Helga asked, leaning against the counter, and gesturing toward the corridor.  
  
The emergency personnel? You know I can't tell you that Helga, Sue smiled.  
  
C'mon Sue, what's the big deal, I'm just curious, Helga answered, giving her the worst puppy-dog pout.  
  
Okay, okay, you win! Sue laughed, reaching for her clipboard, He just got in here, he was hit by a car, his name is... she scrolled her eyes down the paper, Arnold, his name's Arnold. We didn't get his last name-Helga? Are you alright? Sue asked, getting up.  
  
Helga had turned white at the sound of his name. She _knew_ it was him, that was why she had recognized him when his gurney went by.   
  
_Oh my gawd! Is he okay? God, please let him be okay!_ Helga thought as she froze.   
  
Sue ran around the counter and tried to see if Helga was okay.   
  
Helga? Helga, speak to me, are you okay? Do you know him? Helga! Sue yelled, shaking Helga.   
  
Yeah, yeah I know him, Helga whispered, finally coming back to reality.  
  
Oh gawd Helga, I'm sorry! Sue hugged her and then pulled back to see if she really was okay.   
  
Yeah, me too, Helga replied, Sue, do you think you could inform me if you hear anything?  
  
Of course Helga! Sue exlaimed, Of course, I'll let you know first thing.  
  
Thanks Sue, Helga replied, looking at the ground, I'd better get back to work. Helga turned around and walked off the other way.  
  
_Oh man, that poor girl,_ thought Sue, _I know she's been through a lot. Maybe I can get her in to see him somehow, maybe...._   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yup, that was short, but whatever! I'll update with a longer chapter soon, bye for now! ;^)  



	3. A Visit and a Familiar Orderly

Another chapter...I've just been inspired lately....;^)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HA!, duh, what did _you _think????  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drifting in and out of consiousness, Arnold felt the pain of surgery. He also slightly recalled being moved on a gurney to another room. Whatever medication they had given him was definitely taking a toll on his body. It was making him nauseaous, drowsy, and confused. Later that night, after moving him, he heard someone come into his room, he heard their voices.  
  
You can stay with him tonight, make sure he's comfortable if he wakes up. Any problems, and you ring for the doctor or nurse. You have been assigned to him for as long as he stays here. You've been a bed-side nurse to someone before, so you know how it goes, a woman's voice whispered.  
  
Yeah, I know what to do, thanks Sue, replied the other voice.   
  
Arnold realized that this voice was very familiar. Comfortably familiar. He tried to turn his body, but felt he couldn't move it. He couldn't even open his eyes. Trying to put the voice to a face, he slowly drifted off to sleep. He heard a door shut softly and then the familiar voice whispered again.  
  
Oh Arnold, it hurts me to see you like this...  
  
Then silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sunlight filtered in through the old, peeling blinds and fell across his face. He slowly opened his eyes to the morning sun. Glancing around the quiet hospital room, his eyes widened as he remembered the events of yesterday. He tried to sit up quickly but stopped as the bolt of pain ran through his legs and up his back.  
  
he yelled, quickly laying back down. He realized that he also couldn't move his arms or all the iv's would come out.  
  
_Where am I? _ he thought, looking around the room. It took him a few seconds before it registered that he was in a hospital room. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. Suddenly the door opened and in walked his grandparents.  
  
Oh Kimba, we were so worried about you! his Grandma exclaimed, reaching down to hug him.  
  
_Same ol' Grandma_,' Arnold thought smiling. I'm okay...I guess.  
  
His Grandpa walked over to him. That was some accident yesterday short-man, thank God your alive!  
  
What happened, exactly? Arnold asked. Most of what happened yesterday was a blur to him.  
  
Well Gerald told us most of what happened. After you left Lila's party, you must of walked into the street without looking. A truck hit you, and Gerald had Phoebe run in and call 9-1-1 while he stayed with you. He had Harold and Stinky make sure no more cars came, and well, that's about it, Grandpa explained.  
  
Where _is_ Gerald? Arnold asked.  
  
We had him and Phoebe go on home, they had been here all night and we didn't know when you'd wake up, Grandpa said.  
  
Arnold sighed, Well, what happened to me? he asked, gesturing towards his body. His right leg was up in a sling while his other leg was wrapped in what appeared to be a brace. His chest was also wrapped up and his left arm was in a cast. He wondered how many bones he had broken.  
  
Well, the doctors say it's not good, his Grandpa sighed, Anymore bones broken and you could've been in a coma. You were lucky Arnold.  
  
_This is luck?_ Arnold thought looking at his broken body.  
  
The doctors said you broke your right leg, fractured your left one, cracked two ribs, and broke your left arm. All in all, you got out easier than expected.  
  
Arnold sighed, he felt like everything had gone wrong. This was probably the worst thing to happen to him now. He had a job, a girlfriend, good friends, and a month before summer vacation. How long would he be in here?  
  
Well, anyway, we best leave you here to rest. The doctor said not to visit long. He doesn't want you too stressed, your bones may not heal properly. Come on Pookie, Grandpa said, standing up and starting toward the door, Goodbye Arnold, we'll visit you tommorrow.  
  
Goodbye Kimba, Grandma said, kissing Arnold's forehead.  
  
Bye Grandma, bye Grandpa, Arnold replied, wishing someone would stay to talk to him. He waved his good arm as they walked out the door. Lying back down against the tough hospital pillow, he sighed. He wasn't tired, and he wasn't in any pain at the moment, what was he going to do with all this free time? He also wondered what time it was. Pulling himself up carefully, making sure not to bend his chest, he looked over at the digital clock next to his bed, 12:22. His stomach growled and he wondered if he was going to be served lunch soon. He settled back down against the pillow and closed his eyes. Almost instantly the door opened. Being in a comforable position, he decided to act as if he was asleep. He didn't really want to talk to any of the hospital staff. He listened as a cart was rolled across the floor next to his bed. Listening to the clinks and clanks of what sounded like dishes being moved, he slowly opened his eyes. Instantly his eyes widened in recognition.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I've said before, I LOVE cliffies, it pisses people off so much...hehehehe...I'm evil....;^) I'll update soon, I promise!!!! This story has been so fun to write so far, so tell me what YOU think, thanx!  



	4. A Friendly Suprise, and Visitors

....I DO NOT OWN HA!....although I expect that you knew that already...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crap, I thought he was asleep! _ Helga thought as Arnold's eyes opened and he looked right at her. She set down the plate she was holding and looked back at him.  
  
Hey football-head, she said smiling nervously.  
  
What are you doing here, do you work here? he asked, happy that he knew someone.  
  
Well, not really... she trailed off, I...I'm doing volunteer work, because of the trouble I got in... she said quietly. She didn't want Arnold thinking she was a bad person, but she knew she couldn't lie to him, the whole gang knew she had gotten in trouble recently.  
  
Wow, I didn't know that, Arnold said smiling.  
  
_Wow, he didn't seem dissapointed in her for getting in trouble! Cool._ she thought, a smile forming on her face. Yeah, well I don't really want anyone knowing about it, I haven't even told Phoebe. This whole hospital bedside-nurse thing just isn't me, ya know?  
  
Arnold nodded his head smiling. He knew Helga would be embarrassed with this kind of volunteer work. Helping people wasn't exactly her strong point, or was it? Although they were friends, it was still hard to get to know her, she stayed to herself most of the time.  
  
I won't tell anyone, it's not like I'm gonna get up and walk out of here anyway, he chuckled, gesturing toward his legs that were in bad shape.  
  
Thanks, well anyway, here's your lunch, she said, handing him a plate of hospital food. On it there was a limp piece of chicken, some peas and carrots, and a buttered roll.  
  
Sorry the food here sucks, she said, sorry she couldn't give him anything better.  
  
Despite what she thought, Arnold dug in hungerly. He was starving and didn't care what he had to eat as long as it was food.  
  
Helga noticed this, Wow, you _must_ be hungry to eat this crud.  
  
Arnold stopped to wipe his mouth with a napkin and look up at her.  
  
Yeah, I'm starving, he replied, digging back in. He didn't notice the loving smile that had spread across Helga's face as he ate. She quickly wiped it off her face so he wouldn't look up and notice.  
  
Can I get you anything else? she asked.  
  
No, I'm fine. Wait, are you like my bedside nurse or something? he asked, hoping she'd say yes.  
  
Uh, yeah...But if you'd like someone else I can switch with someone! she said quickly, dissapointment spreading across her face.  
  
Arnold noticed this and replied quickly, smiling, No! Of course not, I was just asking. Honestly, I'm glad it's you, at least I'll have someone I know to talk to.  
  
A smile of relief washed over her face.  
  
That was lucky how I got you for a bedside nurse, he replied, spooning peas into his mouth.  
  
Yeah, lucky, she looked up and smiled, thinking of how nice Sue had been to get her here, Anyway, just tell me if you need anything. I'll just sit over there. She pointed towards a chair in the corner of the room.  
  
Hey, pull the chair over here, I'd love to talk to someone, if you don't mind, he asked.  
  
Um, okay, she replied, keeping her happy sigh inside her. She pulled the chair over next to his bed and sat down. For awhile they sat in silence, the only noise coming from Arnold as he finished his meal. When he finished she got up and put his tray on the cart.  
  
he said.  
  
No prob, just doing my job.  
  
They sat in silence for a second once more.  
  
So, has Lila come to see me yet? Arnold asked hopefully.  
  
Helga's lips tightened, and she forced herself to smile. She came for a couple of minutes, but no one was allowed to see you then, so we had to tell her to wait. She left within 10 minutes.  
  
Arnold looked down, his face saddened, he said, not looking up to meet Helga's eyes.  
  
Helga noticed his sadness and quickly added something in, stretching the truth. She said she needed to visit her...a...grandparents...uh...family emergency... Helga looked up at Arnold, wondering if he bought her story.  
  
Oh, well, is she okay? Arnold asked, his eyes filled with sympathy.  
  
_Arnold...you're too nice...how could you think of anyone else when your in the hospital...this is why I love you,_' Helga thought, but quickly spoke out loud. Yeah, she's fine.  
  
Okay, good.  
  
Suddenly, Helga's walkie-talkie on her belt started to vibrate and she picked it up and walked to the other side of the room.  
  
she asked into it.  
  
Arnold tried to hear what was being said, but couldn't, the voice was too muffled.  
  
Oh, okay... Helga said, her face becoming pale. She put the walkie-talkie back on her belt and turned to Arnold.  
  
Uh, they...need me downstairs real quick, I'll be back, she said quickly as she headed for the door, before she got their, she turned back to him, Do you...need anything right now?  
  
No, I'm fine, take your time Helga, Arnold said smiling.  
  
Uh, okay, she walked out the door and ran down the hall.  
  
_What was that all about?_ Arnold thought as he moved into a more comfortable position.  
  
His door suddenly opened and Gerald, followed by Phoebe, walked in.  
  
Gerald yelled, running over to him, Hey man, you okay?  
  
I'm fine Gerald, good to see you, Arnold replied, waving his good hand in the air.  
  
Phoebe walked over to bend down and hug Arnold slightly.  
  
We were very worried about you Arnold, we're glad your okay, Phoebe smiled sympathetically at him.  
  
Yeah man, God I was scared, Gerald admitted with a sheepish smile.  
  
Don't worry, I'm fine, just some broken bones.  
  
Gerald looked at Arnold's legs and arm that were bandaged or slung up and sighed. You don't exactly _look_ okay.  
  
No, I am...really, Arnold said, trying to reassure Gerald, I just have a few questions to ask you.  
  
About the accident... Gerald said, more of a statement than a question.  
  
Well, yeah.  
  
Okay, shoot, Gerald replied, sitting down backwards on the chair Helga had been sitting in just minutes earlier. Phoebe pulled up another chair that had also been in the far corner of the room.  
  
I basically just wanna know what exactly happened yesterday. I heard some things, you and Phoebe, the emergency personnel...but that's about it.  
  
Well, right when we waved goodbye to you from Lila's stoop, you walked into the street without looking. Although the car was going way to fast down the street, so it wasn't entirely _your_ fault. Anyway, Phoebe ran into to call 9-1-1 while that damn driver kept right on driving down the street.  
  
He _just_ kept going? Arnold asked, amazed that anyone could do such a heartless thing, He didn't even check to see if I was okay?  
  
Welcome to the big city Arnold, Gerald smiled sympathetically.  
  
Arnold grinned, he always _was _a little sheltered....but _still_, he could've _died_...  
  
Anyway, are they taking care of you here? Gerald asked, looking around the room as if there were cameras.  
  
Arnold thought of Helga and stopped himself from speaking her name. Yeah, they're really nice to me here, he said grinning.  
  
They talked for another half hour before Gerald looked at his watch and said he had to leave for work.  
  
My shift starts in 10 minutes, and I promised Phoebe dinner afterward. Sorry man, we'll come back tommorrow.  
  
That's okay Gerald, you have things to do. Thanks for visiting me anyway, you didn't really _have _too-  
  
Hey, there was _no_ way I was going to miss you in all these casts and bandages! Gerald exclaimed, laughing, Oh man, I forgot the camera!  
  
Thanks Gerald, you're a pal, Arnold replied sarcastically.  
  
They all laughed as Gerald and Phoebe stood up to leave. Gerald patted Arnold on the shoulder and Phoebe kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Hey! None of _that_ now! Gerald laughed, which got them all laughing again. After saying goodbye again, they left. Arnold sighed, it was great to have friends like them. He turned his head to the door again as it swun open. In walked Helga, glancing back down the hall before walking in.  
  
she said out of breath, Had to...check...on something...  
  
Don't worry Helga, I didn't tell them, Arnold replied, noticing the panic on her face. He smiled to reassure her.  
  
Helga stuttered, glad that it was their little secret.  
  
Well, anyway, I got my sketchbook out of the car. Is it okay if I sketch, or do you need anything? Helga asked, sitting down next to his bed again.  
  
No I don't mind, go on, Arnold said, I didn't know you sketched.  
  
Well, a lot of people don't really know a lot about me, Helga murmured.  
  
Arnold stared at her. Again he was feeling how very different she was when he was alone with her. She was so much deeper than she let on. It was a nice change from her fists. Staring at her, he felt something....what was it? A likeness for her...but no....he had Lila, that was just all in his mind....it was just because he hadn't seen Lila for a few days, Helga was the first one he had seen when he fully regained consciousness...that was all....Or was it? His subconscious was telling him otherwise. Pushing these thoughts from his mind (for now), he focused on the drawing Helga was working on. His first thought was how beautiful it was... beautiful and sad at the same time. It showed a picture of a happy girl looking into a full-length mirror. Only her reflection seemed to show the truth, tears were pouring down her face and the sparkle was gone from her eyes. She looked back as if staring into your eyes, all hope lost.  
  
Wow, that's really good, Arnold replied softly.  
  
Helga said, a smile starting to form on her face. She continued to shade in the mirrored reflection of the girl, glancing up at Arnold out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't expected him to say anything, she thought he'd just go back to sleep. It filled her heart with joy to know that he was interested in something she had made...although he was probably just being polite...but _still_...  
  
Your a really good arist Helga, why don't you take a class at school?  
  
Well, I don't really want to be _taught_ how to draw, you can't teach art...I just do it for fun, it's relaxing.  
  
Arnold nodded, he liked to draw as well and was taking an advanced art class in school. Helga suddenly looked at the clock and stood up.  
  
3:00, time for your meds, Helga said, dropping her sketchbook and reaching into a cabinet on the far wall of the room. She walked back with some pills and water.   
  
Here, take these, she said gently, handing Arnold the pills and cup of water. Now don't worry, the pills are going to make you really drowsy. You might fall asleep right away, it depends on how your system takes it.  
  
He took them and drank down the water. Automatically, his eyes began to droop.   
  
Wow, your right, this stuff is weird... Arnold murmured, drifting off. He lay his head down quickly and soon fell asleep. Helga stared at him, smiling. He used to take care of her all the time in elementary school, now it was her turn. She smiled as she thought of the time he knocked her out with a baseball and she faked her injury after a day. Also the time on April Fools Day when she faked her blindness and he took her to the dance. Great times, she thought, holding in her laughter. She sat back down and picked up her sketchbook. Staring at his smiling, sleeping face, she pulled her pencil along the paper.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A nice, sappy chapter...ahhhh....I told you it was going to be full of romance and angst.....a few questions are aroused at the end of this chapter (or even before)....what was Gerald going to tell Arnold before he got in the accident?....what kind of fight was Helga in?....Why doesn't Gerald like Lila as well?....Could their be any connection between these questions?....We'll find out soon! Continue reading and continue leaving me notes....thanks! ;^)


	5. Unfriendly Visitor

Next chapter...._we're moving on up!_ ....don't ask...  
  
Don't own HA!....I'm so sick of saying this....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arnold...oh Arnold!   
  
Arnold slowly opened his eyes to the face of Lila. Focusing in on her, he managed a smile. Still feeling a bit drowsy, he tried to fully wake himself up.  
  
he smiled, eyelids still half closed.  
  
Why hello sleepy-head, Lila's sing-songy voice said cheerfully. She stood up and gave him one of her most sickenly-sweet smiles. At least that's the way Helga would have put it...although Helga wasn't in the room at that moment. Arnold noticed this and looked around.   
  
What ever are you looking for Arnold? Lila asked, confused.  
  
Oh, nothing, Arnold lied, then changed the subject, What time is it?  
  
It's about 10:11.  
  
In the morning? Wow, I've been sleeping since about 3:00 yesterday! Well anyway, it's great to see you. I heard you came yesterday but I was asleep.  
  
Yes, and I of course didn't want to wake you, Lila said, not meeting his eye. Anyway, me and Rhonda had shopping to do.  
  
Arnold asked, confused, he thought there was a family emergency.  
  
Of course, my wardrobe needed updating and I promised Rhonda that we'd go today, and you know how I always want to keep my word! Lila exclaimed, dignified, You understand, don't you Arnold? She said, leaning in close, a puppy pout on her face.  
  
Um, yeah...of course, Arnold said, forcing a smile. _She really didn't want to see me that much? I mean I don't want to be selfish, but I am in the hospital...' _  
  
Besides, I had to finish shopping for prom! You _will_ be better before prom comes won't you Arnold? Because you know that you promised to take me, and I can't wait! Lila sighed happily at the thought.   
  
Well, I don't know when I'll be out of here Lila. Most likely not in time for prom.   
  
Well, try to recover soon. Do you know how much a prom dress costs!? I can't just take it back that easily!  
  
Arnold nodded uneasily. Why was she being so selfish? _Try to recover as soon as possible? What did that mean? Did a dress mean more to her than him?'_  
  
Anyway, Arnold, are you ever so okay? It scared me half to death when I found out you had been hit by a car outside my house! After 911 was called, I had to go lie down because of all the excitment!  
  
Arnold clenched his teeth, for some reason all her ever so's were starting to get on his nerves. He didn't understand why they hadn't before. Was he so blinded with love that he didn't notice? No, it's the medication, it's _just_ you! _I wouldn't be so sure about that!' _spoke up a voice inside his head.   
  
I'm sorry you were scared, I'm fine now...a little pain- Arnold started.  
  
That's good to here. Well, anyway, I'd better go. I have some things to attend to! Lila chirped as she quickly bent down to kiss Arnold's forehead.   
  
Wait, do you really have to go now? Arnold asked, dissapointed that she had to leave. _Or are you reassured?'_ spoke that annoying voice in his head. Pushing these thoughts from his mind, he watched Lila walk to the door.  
  
Of course silly, anyway, you could use some rest. Don't worry, I'll be back ever-so soon. Ciao! With that, she walked out the door and out of sight.  
  
Arnold sighed and once more, rested his head against the pillow. What was he going to do? Some of the things she said were so...cruel. That was the word. She didn't seem to care that he was hurt and lying in a hospital bed, lucky to be alive. He hated thinking these things but in his heart knew they were true.  
  
_Is she gone?_ Helga whispered suddenly from the cracked door.  
  
Yeah Helga, she's gone. You can come back in, Arnold replied, startled out of his thoughts. He smiled at her as she breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the room. For some reasons, all his worries were gone, Helga was back and he was fine again. _Why am I feeling these things!?' _he thought again, _Well, because you love her of course!' WHAT! LOVE!??!??!??!'  
  
_ Helga said, waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
Arnold shook the thoughts from his head and looked at Helga, her face filled with concern. What? Sorry...  
  
I said, are you okay? You look weird, a little pale....could I get you anything? she asked, sincerly.  
  
What...oh no, I'm okay! Sorry, just spacing, the medicine still hasn't worn off.  
  
I'll say, you've been sleeping till 3:00pm yesterday! she said, sitting down next to his bed. She leaned over and rested her head on her hands, staring into space.  
  
Helga, can I....can I ask you a question? Arnold asked suddenly.  
  
Helga looked startled, wondering what he wanted to ask....it sounded serious. Um, of course football-head, what about?  
  
Why don't you like Lila?  
  
Helga turned to him, stunned. She never thought he'd ask that question. She'd never even thought of what she would say if he _did_ ask that question. Such a simple string of words. Helga knew Arnold would never know how meaningful and hurtful those words were. So many secrets, so many cover-ups. The fight had been the last straw, but could she actually tell him that? Could she actually reveal everything to him, if she did, it really would be _everything_.   
  
She realized that he was staring at her, waiting for an answer.  
  
I-I...um...well...it's just that- Helga started but was interrupted by the door opening. She turned around quickly and came face to face with Gerald and Phoebe. The flowers Phoebe had clutched in her hands were almost dropped at the sight of Helga.  
  
Gerald and Pheobe exclaimed at the same time.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes! Somewhat of another cliffie, or wannabe cliffie....whatever. Anyway, tell me whatcha think, I know the chapters are short but it's supposed to be for suspense...so yeah, maybe you'll by that....lol.... ;^)


	6. A Hurtful Realization

I hope you like this chapter...a dramatic ending....YES!!!  
  
Dislaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!, and if I did, it would never compare to what it is now, basically....my version would suck...so, on with the show......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh...uh....hey Phoebe... Helga smiled sheepishly, as if she'd just been caught.  
  
Helga, how did you know Arnold was in the hospital? I must of called your house 10 times yesterday and your parents just kept saying your were out. Where have you been? Phoebe said quickly, eyeing Helga suspiciously.  
  
Arnold opened his mouth to cover up Helga's visit, but was interupted by Helga.  
  
Well, I've been here the whole time, Helga said seriously, grinning.  
  
Pheobe looked at her and raised an eyebrow, wondering if Helga had let out her secret.  
  
Helga sighed, Well I _might_ as well tell you. I've been forced to here because of all the trouble I've been in, so yeah.   
  
Why didn't you just tell me, what's the big deal? Pheobe asked honestly.  
  
I just really didn't want anyone to know, I mean, can _you_ see Helga G. Pataki working in a hospital as a bedside nurse, taking care of patients? Helga raised an eyebrow (yes, she has two!) and grinned.  
  
Phoebe started to grin as well, so did Gerald, You mean, you're Arnold's _bedside nurse_? he asked.  
  
That's right Geraldo, I got stuck with the football-head! Helga replied chuckling and gesturing toward Arnold.  
  
I love it when you talk about me like I'm not in the room! Arnold replied sarcastically, chuckling.  
  
They all ended up laughing, not really about anything, just because. Arnold smiled and realized how good it felt to have these three people in the room. Gerald, his best friend, Gerald's girlfriend Phoebe, and Helga....especially Helga. _No, stop thinking that, it's not right, you have Lila!' _ he warned himself inside his thoughts. _C'mon Arnold, be honest with yourself, who do you have more fun with? Lila....or Helga?' Good point.'_ It felt so good for Helga to be there...it felt so....right. In fact, he didn't mind admiting it now....he just hoped she felt the same. He came back to reality and they all finally settled down. They sighed and sat in the comforable silence for a minute. Finally, Helga broke the silence.  
  
So Geraldo, Phoebe, what brings you here?   
  
We just came by to see if Arnold was feeling better, and to bring him these, Phoebe replied, holding out the flowers she had forgotten was in her hands.  
  
Thanks guys, Arnold said, smiling.  
  
Those are gorgeous Phoebe! Helga exclaimed, walking over to smell the flowers. Come with me, we can go find a vase to put them in. I think there's some spare ones in the gift shop downstairs. Will be back in a few minutes. Helga hurried out the door, Phoebe trailing behind her.  
  
As the door shut, Gerald turned back to Arnold.  
  
So man, Helga as your bedside nurse, that's awesome, Gerald said cooly as he sat down in the chair next to Arnold's bed.  
  
Arnold was suprised, he thought Gerald didn't really like Helga....although lately Gerald didn't like Lila, so what was with the total flip-flop?  
  
Gerald, I thought you didn't really like Helga? Arnold asked.  
  
Gerald smiled with one eyebrow raised, What made you think that man?  
  
It's just...when we were younger you- Arnold started.  
  
That's right Arnold, when we were younger. Things change man, you've got to realize that, Gerald said seriously, as he walked to the window next to Arnold's bed and stared out. Not wanting Arnold to see the hurt look on his face, he turned around, forcing himself to smile. Things change. I guess ever since I got to know Phoebe, I got to know a little of Helga too. She's had a screwed up life man, Phoebe's told me as much as she could.  
  
Arnold nodded, knowing that Helga had a bad family life.  
  
I personally think she's changed, Gerald stated firmly, almost daring Arnold to object.   
  
She still gets into fights though, Arnold said slowly.  
  
Gerald didn't answer for a second, then he turned back to Arnold, Sometimes, things aren't as they seem Arnold.  
  
Arnold stayed silent through that comment. What did Gerald know? Arnold knew that there was something he wasn't telling him. Although he wasn't sure he wanted to push Gerald for information right now, Gerald didn't seem like he'd tell him anything. Arnold was just about to ask Gerald what he meant by _that_ last comment when the door opened again and Phoebe and Helga walked through. Phoebe was holding a vase filled with the flowers they had gotten him. Helga was right behind her holding a present with bright blue wrapping paper and a dark red ribbon tied around it.  
  
We're back! Helga announced as they walked through the door. Phoebe set the vase on Arnold's bedside table and Helga set her gift next to it.  
  
What's this? Arnold asked, gesturing toward the gift, unable to hold in a smile.  
  
Well open it, Helga said, her cheeks turning pink, I had to go get it out of my car, that was another reason I made Phoebe go downstairs with me.  
  
Arnold slowly took off the bow and unwrapped the gift. It was hard because he could only use his right arm. Finally taking off the last of the wrapping paper, he smiled at Helga. In his lap lay a fresh new sketch pad and a brand new case of colored pencils and regular drawing pencils. Such a simple gift, yet it meant so much. He didn't really know why though, just the fact that Helga cared about him more than to just buy him a card. Not that that was a bad gift...but coming from Helga, it meant something. _Wow, I really do feel something for her...'_   
  
Thanks Helga, he said.  
  
Um, your welcome, Helga said slightly embarrased, although her smile was beaming. She was happy when he was happy. Again, they all stood in silence once more. Phoebe glancing at Helga out of the corner of her eye, and smiling, Arnold staring at Helga, Gerald _noticing_ how Arnold was looking at Helga, and Helga just staring at her feet, smiling.   
  
Oh Gawd! Helga suddenly exclaimed, rushing over to the cabinet across the room, I'm 10 minutes off giving you your medicine, sorry Arnold. She said as she made her way back over to the bed and handing Arnold the pills and some water. He took the pills and Helga sighed.  
  
Wow, I don't want _you_ for my nurse! Gerald exclaimed laughing. Helga punched his shoulder lightly and they all laughed again. Soon, Arnold was starting to feel drowsy once more.  
  
Are these the same pills that make me drowsy? Arnold asked.  
  
Yeah, you should get used to them soon, a couple more days and you won't even fall asleep. Just let your immune system get used to them, Helga explained.  
  
I hate these pills... Arnold started and then was soon fast asleep.   
  
Well, I have to get to work, you ready to go Gerald? Phoebe asked, picking up her purse that she had dropped on the counter.  
  
Naw, we brought seperate cars, I'll see you tommorrow, Gerald said, bringing up another chair next to Helga, I need to talk to Helga anyway. At this he turned to Helga with a grim expression on his face. Helga stared back with the same expression, having a feeling what this conversation would be about. Phoebe noticed their expressions but didn't say anything, she knew some things should just be left unsaid.  
  
Okay, well I'll see you two tommorrow, I'll come up again, Phoebe said, and turned toward the door.  
  
Gerald called to her.  
  
Bye Pheebs, Helga said at the same time.  
  
As the door closed, Gerald slowly turned to Helga.   
  
Helga asked, crossing her arms and fixing Gerald with a stern look.  
  
I think you know what I want to talk to you about, Gerald replied, almost sympathetically.  
  
Helga stood up abruptly. Look Gerald, I don't want to talk about it, okay! I've decided to put it all behind me!   
  
Helga, he has to know, I know it hurts to tell him, ecpecially you, he paused, and looked up at her.   
  
I don't even know why I told you, it was the stupidest mistake I've ever made, Helga said angerly, pacing the room.  
  
Helga, I _heard_ what you said, it's not like you were going to hide it from me! Gerald said angerly, finally standing up from the chair. Look, that's not even the point, Arnold has a right to know.  
  
Almost as if the sound of his name was heard, Arnold slowly started to wake up. His immune system was quick and was soon able to filter out the drowsiness, bringing him back down to reality. Not quite fully awake, he struggled to hear what had made him wake up.  
  
Why don't you tell him then! Helga nearly screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Gerald paused and then started to shout, I _was_ going to tell him, okay!? I was going to tell him the day after he got hit by the car, but...this happened, he gestured toward Arnold, And I just didn't have the heart to tell him. I mean, Lila was in here yesterday. How do you think he would feel if he knew? You _know_ as well as I, Helga G. Pataki, that it would kill him... he lowered his voice, You know that...  
  
Arnold was finally wide awake now. So, this had to do with him and Lila. Was this the reason Gerald didn't like her? Honestly...did he really want to know? _ You know you do...' _ Spoke that irritating voice in the back of his head. He strained his ears to hear more, making sure that he was still enough so that they wouldn't know he was awake.  
  
Helga's voice suddenly lightened and Arnold thought he heard her voice choke up. I know it would hurt him Gerald, and I'm sorry I ever found out.  
  
Helga, it's not your fault. I'm glad you found out, or else we'd still be fooled by her, all of us, Gerald said softly.  
  
I know Gerald. You know I've never liked her, because....well, you know, Helga started. Gerald smiled and gestured for her to continue, But I didn't think she was a really bad person. It's just that...I didn't think Lila would actually cheat on Arnold, Helga finished, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.  
  
At this, Arnold's eyes opened wide and he sat bolt upright. Gerald looked shocked as Helga gasped. Arnold just looked on...through both of them, until, it was almost as if they weren't even there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So....what did you think? Did you guess...yeah probably. I know that the whole Helga and Gerald conversation was really confusing, but there's a WHOLE explanation in the next chapter about the fight and what Gerald knows....also, many other things you might've been wondering about. So, PLEAZE tell me whatcha think! (nice things pleaze!...lol) Bye for now....I PROMISE to update soon, I'll be working on the next chapter tommorrow.....see ya.... ;^)  



	7. Explanations

I know your all waiting for the next chapter (at least I hope you are!)....so, here it is....By the way, thanx for all the comments you've written, I'm glad many of you like the story.....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Helga put her hands up to her face and held back the tears. _That was SO stupid, THAT WAS SOOOO STUPID! HE WAS LAYING RIGHT HERE, WHY DID WE HAVE TO GO AND SAY IT!' _ Helga screamed inside her head. The look on Arnold's face tore her up inside. Helga glanced one look at Gerald and saw that he was frozen as well, not knowing what to say. Arnold still stared straight ahead, frozen with suprise, and hurt, Helga guessed. Finally, he came out of his suprised state.  
  
Why....why didn't you just tell me? Arnold asked, a hurtful expression on his face, as he looked from Gerald to Helga, You _knew_...why didn't you just tell me?  
  
Gerald finally spoke, Look man, we just didn't want you to get hurt. I was gonna tell you the other day...but I wimped out... Gerald paused, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Who is it? Arnold asked.  
  
Who is who? Gerald answered, confused.  
  
Who is she cheating on me with? Arnold asked softly.  
  
Some guy from her prep school, Gerald said quietly.  
  
I feel like a complete loser...she must think I'm a total idiot for being so blind... Arnold said slowly, finally resting back against his pillow.  
  
Your NOT a loser...or an idiot, Helga finally spoke up.  
  
Arnold looked up at her, not sure of what she said. Helga noticed this and said it again.  
  
I said, your NOT an idiot, Helga replied, her voice rising, Just because she thought she could use you like that, doesn't make YOU an idiot. It makes her the bitch, she paused, If she can't see how good you are and how loving and caring you are... she paused again, Then I don't think she deserves you.  
  
Gerald turned to look at Helga, wide-eyed. _C'mon girl, just tell him, go for it!'_ Gerald yelled to Helga inside his head. Instead she just looked straight at Arnold. They stared straight into each other's eyes, almost prying in each other's minds. Gerald glanced from one to the other, his hands in his pockets, wondering what was going to happen. Then Arnold spoke up.  
  
How did you find out? he asked softly, looking at Helga.  
  
Helga sighed, she had been waiting for this question. But she figured he might as well know, it wasn't going to make any difference now that he knew.  
  
You wanna hear the whole story? she asked.  
  
Arnold nodded. He _needed _to know.  
  
she sat down backwards in the chair next to Arnold's bed and gestured for Gerald to join her in the chair next to her. Gerald sat and Helga turned to him.  
  
Gerald can help me too, he was there... she trailed off and then slowly started her story.   
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
_Man, I can't believe I had to walk all the way to the dmv. I can't believe they made me come all the way down to get my license back!'_ Helga thought as she quickly made her way down the sidewalk, clutching her coat tighter to her body. She looked up at the sky and frowned. The clouds were really coming in now, no sun in sight. She picked up her pace as a few drops of rain began to fall. As she made her way home, she passed the prep school. _There's Liiiila's fancy-smanchy prep school, she thinks she's so much better than everyone, it's sick!' _Helga thought as she looked up at the newly painted school. As luck would have it she heard Lila's sickenly-sweet voice floating out from the gate at the side of the school.  
  
Oh Josh, your ever-so funny! Lila chirped as she walked down the front steps of the school. Helga backed up behind the school sign so she wouldn't see her. That's the last thing she wanted. It took Helga a while to notice that Lila was with a guy. Not just with him, but nearly hanging on him. He had his arm around her waist and they seemed to be talking very privately. He was about 6'2 with spiky light-brown hair. Behind them walked three other girls Helga had never seen before either. They all had their cheerleader outfits on, and so did Lila, so Helga figured that they must've just got off practice. _Wait? What's Lila doing with...oh my gawd...' _Helga gasped inside her head as the guy bent down and kissed Lila, she smiled and returned the kiss. Helga's heart started to pound as two and two were put together. Lila was cheating on Arnold. Hegla couldn't believe it..._poor Arnold_. Then suddenly, before Helga could do anything, Lila had gotten into her car, along with 2 of the cheerleaders.   
  
See you tonight honey! Lila yelled to Josh.  
  
Bye babe. You're sure he won't be there? Josh asked.  
  
Positive, I'll make sure Arnold doesn't show up tonight, bye!  
  
With that, Lila waved goodbye to Josh and sped off down the street. Filled with rage, Helga emerged from behind the sign and ran at full speed toward Josh. Without thinking, she jumped on him and pulled him down. Beating him with her fists, she heard someone yelling her name.  
  
STOP HELGA, STOP!  
  
Helga didn't stop until someone pulled her off. Even then, she was kicking and sobbing.  
  
Damn, what's wrong with that bitch! Josh yelled, pulling himself off the ground and putting his hand up to his broken nose. The cheerleader that was left, was helping Josh to his feet.  
  
I hope you know that I just called the cops! she shrieked, showing them her cell phone.   
  
Look man, I'm sorry. Just let me handle it. Helga, c'mon Helga. Stop fighting, it's me, Gerald.  
  
Helga slowly stopped and looked up into Gerald's sympathetic face. She looked back at Josh and glared, Josh looked taken aback, and took a step back. Then, putting her arms around Gerald again, she cryed freely into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, knowing her feelings for Arnold.   
  
As the police car pulled up to the curb, Gerald looked back down at her and whispered, _I know Helga, I saw everything._  
_  
_~*END OF FLASHBACK*~  
  
As Helga finished her story, all was silent once more. Then instead of being angry, Arnold looked up at Helga and smiled.  
  
Well, at least Phoebe knows the whole story now too, Arnold said, looking over Helga and Gerald's heads. Helga and Gerald whipped their heads around so fast they almost hit each other. And there, standing just inside the door, was Phoebe. She smiled sheepishly and then walked toward them.  
  
Phoebe, what're you doing here, I thought you had to work! Gerald asked, getting up and walking toward her.   
  
I got a call on my cell, I didn't have to come in to work after all, schedule change, Pheobe replied with a small smile, Sorry, I turned around to come back up here and heard you talking. I can't believe what you guys found out, she said, holding back tears. Gerald put his arm around her and walked her next to Arnold's bed.  
  
I'm so sorry Arnold! Phoebe cried, bending down to hug him.  
  
It's okay, thanks Phoebe, Arnold said, doing his best to return her hug with his good arm. Phoebe then sat down next to Gerald.   
  
I'm really sorry this had to happen man, Gerald said, shaking his head.  
  
It's okay Gerald...I guess I'm more _hurt_ than angry...or dissapointed. I'm not as depressed about it as you would think. I know that sounds weird...but I can't help it.  
  
Helga nodded, on the inside her hopes started to lift again. _He's not dissapointed...what's that supposed to mean? Do I have a chance? NO Helga, don't think that, he JUST had his heart broken, don't be selfish!'   
  
_I'm still curious though, why were _you_ there Gerald? Arnold asked.  
  
We had basketball practice there because they're repainting our gym, remember? Anyway, I had just got off practice when...when I saw the whole thing.  
  
Arnold nodded. Helga, did you really break that guy's nose?   
  
Helga said blushing, a thin smile forming along her face. I know it was wrong..._  
  
_I was wondering if I could talk to Helga...alone? Arnold asked, looking at Gerald and Phoebe.  
  
Sure man, c'mon Pheobe, Gerald smiled and walked out with Phoebe. He looked back and winked at Arnold. Arnold smiled, Gerald could be hilarious sometimes.  
  
What do you wanna talk about, Helga asked, avoiding eye contact.  
  
Helga, why did you do that for me? Arnold asked.  
  
Do what?  
  
Why did you hit that guy? I didn't think you'd do that just for the heck of it.  
  
Helga sighed, should she tell him? Was it time? No.  
  
Arnold, I consider you a really good friend of mine. I do things like that because...well I don't really know why, I just do. It hurts me when a friend gets hurt, you understand?  
  
Arnold nodded, dissapointment on his face. _What did you think she would say?' Why can't you tell her yourself, why does she have to tell you?' Shut up.' I'm just saying...' _Arguing with his mind wasn't helping.   
  
Helga could feel the hope slipping away. Her chance was gone, why didn't she just tell him? _Because your stubburn, that's why....' You be quiet...' _Biting her lower lip, she wanted to continue, she wanted to tell him she loved him, she wanted him to say he loved her back. Why it was so hard, she didn't know. _Can't you see it in his eyes, he feels the same way about you!' No he doesn't, don't say that!' Man, you can fake blindness, but you definitely can't see it when your're actually BEING blind...'  
_  
Well, thanks for being a good friend Helga, Arnold smiled softly.   
  
~*Meanwhile, outside Arnold's door*~  
  
_Can you hear what they're saying?_ Phoebe whispered, watching Gerald lean his ear against the crack in the door.  
  
_Shhhh, no, wait. Damn, I don't think she told him_.  
  
_Why is she so stubburn_! Phoebe almost yelled.  
  
_I could say the same thing for him, they both know they want to, why don't they just go for it?_   
  
~*Back inside Arnold's room*~  
  
Did you hear something just now? Arnold asked  
  
Helga answered back.  
  
Well, anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I couldn't have asked for a better nurse, Arnold grinned.  
  
Thanks Arnoldo, Helga said, grinning back.  
  
Can we come back in now? Gerald asked, only his head visible from the door.  
  
Sure, sorry about that, Arnold called back.  
  
Gerald and Phoebe both walked back in and took seats. Looking at each other, they had hopeful expressions. They knew their friends would tell each other when it was time...they also knew that time was very soon now...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, whatcha think???? Please tell me, I really liked explaining the situation where Helga and Gerald find out. Tell me if I explained it well. AND don't worry, there is definitely more to come...I would never let it end here...bye for now! ;^) 


	8. Heart on the Line

I'm baaaaaccckkkk.....here's the next chapter...sorry it's been so long, I've been on vacation and lots of other stuff's been going on...thanx to all those who've been reviewing, I really appreciate it...anyway on to the story.....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HA!, or the game LIFE, now on to the story....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Intro: Two weeks have gone by since Arnold found out Lila had been cheating on him. She hasn't even been by to see him. Arnold's grandparents have visited, and Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga have been keeping him company. Helga hasn't been staying over night with him since the doctor's think he's okay to be on his own now, but she's still instructed to come in and give him his medication and stay with him during the day (not that she doesn't love it of course). Gerald and Phoebe have been bringing him most of the schoolwork he had been missing, that way he won't be totally behind in his work. His wounds are healing quickly, more quickly than the doctors expected. Since his arm was only a minor fracture, the cast has been removed and a sling put in its place. He can almost fully use his arm and they say he may even be able to use a wheelchair soon. That way, he could move around the hospital and not have to stare at the same four walls all day.*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay Helga, pick your salary card, Phoebe directed, as Helga reached for a card.  
  
Helga turned the card over to read the front and grinned. Yes! I got the $100,000 salary card, beat that! she yelled happily at Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe.   
  
Gerald groaned, Dang, you always get the good cards, I got stuck with the $50,000 one.  
  
Hey that's more than me, I got $20,000, and it says I'm a janitor! Arnold laughed, showing them all his cards.  
  
It was a beautiful spring day and Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe were sitting in Arnold's hospital room, playing Life. (Note: I hope most of you know what the game is, and how to play it...I DID change the rules of the game around a little bit, to fit better into my story...)   
  
Phoebe got the $80,000 salary card, I guess _she'll_ be supporting me! Gerald laughed.  
  
As the game continued, Helga and Phoebe seemed to be the only one's racking up the money. Gerald had very little and Arnold was in debt to Helga.  
  
Dang, another kid, this is like what?...the fifth one I've had in this game, my car won't hold any more people! Helga exclaimed, moving her car to the next space.  
  
At least you _have_ a family Helga, I have no wife _and_ no kids, Arnold chuckled, looking up at Helga.  
  
After landing on a spin again space, Helga spun the wheel. Counting out the spots on the board to 7, she started to laugh.  
  
What'd you get Helga? Phoebe asked, leaning over to read the square.  
  
It says, You and your husband have had a difficult time, you've had a divorce.' Wow, I'm not too good at keeping a relationship, huh? Helga chuckled, pulling out the small piece from her car and tossing it into the box.  
  
They all started to laugh.   
  
Hey, why don't you let me marry you, we can consider it a pay-off for the debt I owe you, Arnold said to Helga, laughing.  
  
Helga pretended to think it over, while Phoebe and Gerald glanced at one another, smiling.   
  
Well, I guess I _do_ need a new husband, and you _do_ owe me money....okay it's a deal, but we're taking _my_ car!   
  
Fine by me! Arnold laughed, placing his person in Helga's car.   
  
Helga looked up at Arnold and smiled, _I wish I could just tell him....' You could, your'e just a wimp!' How many times do I have to tell you to SHUT-UP!?'_  
  
Hey, no fair, now you'll both win! Gerald pretended to whine.  
  
It's okay, Arnold's just using me for my money anyway, Helga chuckled.  
  
Darn, she figured out my stradegy! Arnold said, as they all laughed.  
  
They continued playing for another 15 minutes until Arnold and Helga finally won.  
  
Yes, we win, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Helga exclaimed, jumping up out of her seat and doing a victory dance. She high-fived Arnold and the both of them stuck out their tongues at Gerald and Phoebe. They all started to laugh again, until a nurse poked her head into the room and asked to speak to Helga.  
  
I'm coming, hold on guys I'll be right back, Helga said to the rest of them, as she got up and walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a few minutes Helga came back in through the door, a giant smile on her face.  
Guess what Arnold, I just talked to the doctor. They said you'll be able to use a wheelchair as soon as you want to!  
  
Really? That's great! Arnold exclaimed happily.  
  
Helga beamed at the happiness of her beloved.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A few minutes later, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe were helping Arnold into the wheelchair. Gerald pulling Arnold up by his armpits and Helga and Phoebe carefully moving each wounded leg.  
  
C'mon girls, move it with the legs, I'm starting to lose my grip. Gerald said through clenched teeth.  
  
Helga and Phoebe quickly, but carefully picked up each leg and turned Arnold around.  
  
Are you okay Gerald? Arnold asked, as Gerald started to move him toward the wheelchair.  
  
I will be as soon as your in that chair, he joked.  
  
As soon as he could reach, Arnold braced his arms against each arm rest of the wheelchair and they slowly let him down.   
  
Okay, I'm good, Gerald sighed, wiping sweat off his forehead, and leaning his back against the bed.  
  
Thanks guys, Arnold smiled, as he positioned himself comfortably. Phoebe and Helga both smiled and leaned up against the counter, watching Arnold the wheelchair.  
  
Can you move easily. grip the wheels okay? Helga asked.  
  
Yup, I think I'm good, Arnold replied, rolling himself around,   
  
Gerald looked at his watch, it read , Well, it's time we'd better get going. Phoebe promised me she'd help me pick out a gift for my mom's birthday, ready Pheebs?   
  
Yup, let me grab my purse, Pheobe replied as she headed toward the bedside table.  
  
Well, we'll see ya'll later, you going home tonight Helga? Gerald asked as Phoebe grabbed her purse.  
  
I don't know, I have no real reason to go home to a screamfest, Helga replied, sighing.  
  
If you don't mind Helga, I'd like it if you stayed here tonight. I could use someone to talk to, Arnold spoke up from behind.  
  
Helga turned around, suprised and happy at the same time, Well, sure Arnold...I'd love to...as long as your okay with it, you'll just need to tell the doctor.  
  
Phoebe and Gerald exchanged a happy grin.  
  
Arnold said, grinning.  
  
Well...we'd better get going, leave you kids alone, see ya! Gerald exclaimed as he grabbed Phoebe by the hand and quickly walked out the door.  
  
Helga and Arnold waved until they were out the door.  
  
So, what do you wanna do? Helga asked.  
  
I actually was wondering if you'd walk with me around the hospital while I get used to this wheel chair, if that's okay with you, Arnold asked, I'd love to get out of this room!  
  
Of course, I don't blame you, I'm even getting sick of this room, Helga replied, walking behind the wheelchair and pushing him to the door.  
  
Hey, you don't have to push me Helga, you've already helped me more than enough, Arnold said, trying to turn himself in his chair.  
  
Don't be dense Arnold, you can't push that well with your bad arm, at least not yet. I don't mind at all, Helga said matter-of-factly as he looked up at her and smiled.  
  
_Oh Arnold, when will you ever know that I'd do anything for you...'_ Helga thought as she pushed him through the door. Helga pushed Arnold along the hall of every floor passing room by room. Talking and laughing together they eventually came to the giftshop at the bottom. As they passed it, Arnold noticed many bouquets of flowers. He looked around until he spotted a bouquet of roses.   
  
He smiled up at Helga, who was looking back down another hall, and thought of exactly who deserved them.  
  
As Helga pushed Arnold back up to his room, she made a quick stop to Dr. William's office. As Arnold waited outside the door, he watched all who passed.   
  
WATCH OUT, COMING THROUGH, MOVE IT! Arnold heard someone yell from down the hall. Arnold quickly rolled himself back with one hand as a team of paramedics pushing a gurney came through. Arnold watched as a bloodied man lay on the gurney, stuck with iv's and air being pumped into his lungs. Watching them pass, Arnold winced, _God, that couldv'e been me...thank you God for letting me live...'   
  
_Arnold, I just talked to the-Arnold? Are you okay? Helga asked, as she stepped out of the doctor's office.  
  
Arnold, finally noticing someone was talking to him, turned his head toward Helga, What? Oh, sorry, just spacing. I saw this guy come through...he was all bloody-and, I guess I'm just thankful to be alive.  
  
Helga smiled softly, I'm thankful your alive too. After saying this, her eyes widened in suprise that she actually said that, and she decided to change the subject. Well, let's get you back to the room, now, Helga said quickly, cheeks turning pink.  
  
Arnold said smiling.  
  
_Why don't you just let all your feeling's out right now...you moron!' Oh, c'mon, you know you wanted to, and look, he wanted you to say it too.' Shut up...'_ Helga thought as she fought the battle inside her mind...and her heart.  
  
_C'mon Arnold man...just tell her, didn't you see how she blushed, she still likes you man, you've known ever since the FTi building...' _Arnold's mind argued with him. _Look, she doesn't like me, okay....right?' _Arnold argued back, unsure about what he was feeling. _Oh boy, you know it and you won't even let yourself in on it....why do you torture yourself, just tell her how you feel...what's the worst that could happen?' She could turn me down and I'll grow up feeling anguish, pain, and die alone?' True...' Wow, I really DO like her...' Told ya...'  
  
_Well, we're back, do you want me to call someone to help you get up in your bed? Helga asked, startling Arnold out of his thoughts.  
  
Um, sure.  
  
Helga quickly walked out of the room, and down the hall to find someone to help her move Arnold back onto the bed.  
  
Sitting in silence, Arnold was again left alone to think.He sighed, _Why can't I just tell Helga what I feel, why do I torture myself with the truth...' Good question,' _ replied his inner adviser. _Wow, your really helpful,'_ Arnold replied angerly. Putting his hands on each wheel, he attempted to move the wheelchair by himself. Making sure to not bend his left arm too sharply, he moved himself forward, getting the feel for the wheelchair. Wondering what was taking Helga so long, he continued to roll back and forth across the room.   
  
he yelled in suprise as he lost control of the wheelchair and ran into the cot Helga had been sleeping on when she'd been watching over him. Trying to catch Helga's books before they fell on the ground, Arnold leaned forward, but to no avail. Each book fell to the floor, making a loud thump as they fell.  
  
_Great, why don't I disturb the WHOLE hospital while I'm at it,' _he thought as he leaned over to pick up Helga's books. As he got ahold of each one, one fell from the pile, Helga's sketchbook. Falling to the floor again, it fell open, revealing what Helga had obviously been working on last. His eyes widened as he slowly bent his torso to pick it up. Finally getting ahold of it, he looked it over. It was a very good, very well-done piece of work. It was a sketch of him, Arnold, lying in the hospital bed fast asleep. Next to the sketch was a sentence, just one single sentence, yet it meant the world: Oh my sweet, I still love you so, but sadly you will never know...   
  
_So, you convinced now?' _ Arnold's inner-adviser asked. _Yeah....' _ Arnold replied, still looking at the sketch. _But is it true, does she really have feelings for me?' I think you can answer that question yourself Romeo...' _Arnold's spirits suddenly lifted as he realized this is what he wanted, he really cared for Helga, and maybe even loved her...this was exactly what he wanted, this was right.  
  
Arnold, some of the male orderly's said they'd be down here in a min- Helga started as she walked into the room. Her eyes widened in recognition as she stared at the sketch in his hands.  
  
Oh, uh, the sketchbook just fell, I was gonna put it back...uh, sorry... Arnold stuttered, embarrassed that Helga had walked in on him staring at her sketch, and more importantly, the one-lined poem.  
  
Helga's cheeks turned crimson as she briskly walked over and took the sketchbook from his hands. Not saying anything, she closed it quickly and stuffed it into a bag that was sitting on her cot.  
  
Helga, I'm sorry that I saw it, but I think your sketch of me is really good...I   
just- Arnold started.  
  
Look Arnold, please don't go through my things, Helga said softly, yet firmly at the same time.  
  
Helga, I told you, it fell off your bed and- Arnold started again.  
  
Whatever Arnold...I just-I need to go, I'll see you later, she said quickly, as she picked up her bag and headed for the door.  
  
Helga, I thought you were gonna stay here tonight, I have something to tell you....Helga! Arnold nearly shouted as she walked out the door, leaving Arnold alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_You are SO stupid, SO STUPID!!!' _ Helga yelled to herself bitterly as she jammed the button on the elevator. She jumped in and pushed the level 1 button. _Why do you do these things, why do you give away your heart like that....not Arnold feels....SORRY FOR ME....that's what it is, PITY!'_ Helga screamed inside her head as the elevator came to a stop and she ran off the elevator, pushing threw nurses, and hospital orderly's in her way. _I've given him my heart before, and now I layed it on the line again, why? He probably thinks I'm soooo pathetic, still going after him after all these years...All I am is a big joke...a BIG, SAD, JOKE!!!'_ Helga admitted to herself as she walked out of the hospital and into her parked car across the parking lot. Unlocking the car door, she threw her bag in, and then herself. Slamming the door, she started to sob. _Why, why me....why can't he just love me back...'_ she sobbed into her sweatshirt, with her knees bent up to her chest.   
  
_C'mon Helga, didn't you see his eyes, didn't you see them? There was something there....something there...'_ Helga's inner-adviser pleaded. _I don't know what the hell your talking about...' _ Helga reluctantly said. _Yes you do Helga, yes you do...he likes you Helga....maybe even lo-' NO!' _Helga yelled inside her head. _Even if you don't think so, you need to talk to him anyway...' I know...'_ _You have to tell him what your feeling...for him.' I know...and I will, just let me pull myself together.'_ Helga finally said, pulling down the mirror from the top of the car and inspecting herself. Mascara running, and teary-eyed, she managed to get out of the car. Grabbing her bag, she walked through the hospital doors, nervous about what came next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, so, how'd you like this chapter? Not as interesting, but the next chapter definitely will be...anyway, please review, thanx...;^)


	9. A Mended Conclusion

Wow! I've gotten so many reviews on this chapter, thanks everyone, I really appreciate it...I'm glad I have ya hooked! Anyway, onward with the next chapter.... this should prove to be interesting...;^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HA!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_How am I gonna say this, how am I gonna say this,' _ Helga thought to herself as she walked through the hospital front doors, ignoring the light shower that had started outside. _Just be honest, that's the only way...' Sure, that's easy for you to say, you don't have to suffer total heartbreak!' Helga, I AM you...' Good point...'_   
  
Automatically walking into the elevator, she kept going over what she was going to say, and how she would take the dissapointment that was sure to come. Walking off the elevator, she ran smack-dab into...Lila, almost knocking her over. Lila was right outside Arnold's hospital door, about to go in.  
  
Hey, watch it! Lila shouted angerly, as Helga quickly stepped back from falling. Slowly, Lila turned around, and her anger turned into an evil smile. Why Helga, what are _you_ doing here, you couldn't possibly be visiting _my _boyfriend, could you? she asked icily, the harsh smile still formed across her lips.  
  
The bigger question should be, what are _you _doing here _Lila_ ? Helga asked, her eyes narrowing, Don't you have worse people's lives to ruin?  
  
Tisk, tisk Helga, still jealous of my gorgeous reputation? You wouldn't still be crushing on _my_ boyfriend now would you, that would be ever-so pathetic, Lila continued on, knowing just how to get to Helga.  
  
Your gorgeous reputation, of what? Being a bitch? Because believe me, it's gotten around, Helga continued, not letting her voice waver one second.  
  
Lila's smile suddenly turned into a cold frown, Oh please Helga, you really are pathetic, give it up. Arnold only has eyes for me, and as long as I'm still slightly interested, I can keep him going! Lila laughed a shrill, harsh laugh.  
  
Well what would happen if your secret got out, you know, what about Josh? Helga asked, her fists tightening.  
  
Oh please you pathetic loon, it's your own fault you got involved in _that_! Of course me and Josh are extremly happy, but having an extra man on the side isn't that bad, of course, you wouldn't know... Lila smiled icily again, Besides, your record speaks for yourself, who would believe you, over me?   
  
I would, and I do, Arnold said from behind Lila, as he continued to pull his wheelchair around the corner, a bouquet of roses on his lap.  
  
Lila's eyes widened in suprise, Helga just stood frozen.  
  
Even before hearing a full confession from you, Arnold continued, rolling himself in front of Helga, so he could face Lila.  
  
A-Arnold, I uh, thought you were in your room...you should've heard of how she got me to say those things, I mean...uh, it was horrible! Lila stuttered.   
  
No Lila, I heard everything, even before you decided to open your big mouth, looking her straight in the eyes, he said plainly, We're through Lila, I should of done this a long time ago, but thanks for making it so clearly now. With that he gestured for Helga to follow him in the room, as he went in himself. With one last look at Lila storming off, Helga followed him in.  
  
I'm sorry you had to go through that Helga, Arnold sighed, but Helga noticed, he looked happy. As if reading her mind he said, The funny thing is that I'm not sad or dissapointed, I'm glad I told her, that's needed to be said for a while now.  
  
I'm just glad your happy Arnold, and that she's not using you anymore, Helga said honestly.  
  
Arnold smiled, and then rolled his wheelchair forward toward her, holding up the bouquet of roses to her.  
  
With a suprised look, Helga took the beautiful bouquet slowly. What's this for? she finally managed to stutter.  
  
For being there for me, when others wouldn't, for helping me, and for mainly telling me the truth, Arnold answered, smiling.  
  
Thank you Arnold, there beautiful, Helga said, blushing, and slowly sitting down in a chair. Look Arnold, I'm sorry I ran out on you, it's just...well... _C'mon, tell him girl, let it all out!'_ I still have feelings for you Arnold, I always have, and most likely probably always will, she finally managed to say. At first she thought she had made a mistake, maybe she shouldn't of told him, but then...  
  
I should've told you how I was feeling too Helga, it would've made it a whole lot easier for both of us in the first place.  
  
Helga's eyes widened.  
  
I like you to Helga, I think I slowly have over the years, and well, he rubbed the back of his neck out of nervousness, I guess it just grew bigger since I've actually spended time with you these past few weeks. You've been a great friend, and...I'd love to be more, he said, taking her hands in his.  
  
Helga looked up into his eyes, and he slowly looked back into hers, leaning in closer, they finally touched lips, and kissed. They both noticed the connection, though physically or mentally, they'll never know, all they knew was that, this was right.  
  
Well it's about damn time, Gerald's voice piped up from the door.  
  
Arnold and Helga slowly looked over to where Gerald and Phoebe were standing, and smiled. Gerald was beaming, and Phoebe was sighing romantically. Helga looked up and started to chuckle, and suddenly Arnold followed, after that both Gerald and Phoebe joined in. This was right, this was all right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**1 Year Later: **After making a full recovery...  
  
Helga wrote away in her poem book, pouring out emotions onto the page. After almost filling it completly, she smiled and put it on the shelf next to her others. Leaning back in her desk chair, she sighed happily.   
  
_Clink Clink Clink_  
  
Helga looked over to her window and smiled as small pebbles clinked on the glass. Walking over to the window, she pulled it open and stared down.   
  
Trying to get my attention or something foot-ball head, she smiled as she looked down at Arnold, who had pebbles in his hand.  
  
He smiled back up at her, Just wanted to say to my favorite nurse.  
  
Will you ever let it go foot-ball head? It was over a year ago, I prefer to be called your girlfriend...or just Helga is fine too, Helga said laughing.  
  
Okay, just Helga, you wanna come down?  
  
And do _what_ exactly? Helga smirked.  
  
Take a walk through the park, the sky's beautiful tonight, Arnold said smiling, and gesturing to the sky.  
  
How could I turn down an offer like that! Helga said as she opened her room window wider and started to climb out.  
  
Be careful, or you're gonna end up like me last year, Arnold cautioned, walking over to stand under the tree Helga was climbing down.  
  
I'll try not to break my legs, Helga joked, continuing her way down the tree, taking careful step after careful step. Finally, she landed on the ground, Arnold sighing in relief, Speaking of legs, how are yours doing? she asked.  
  
Good as ever, you know I haven't had any problems, Arnold answered.  
  
That's just cause I took such good care of you, Helga joked, as Arnold put his arm around her waist.   
  
That's what I say, Arnold said, kissing her cheek as they made their way dreamily down the road, anxious to gaze at the night sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Well, that was it....*tear*...lol, anyway, what did ya think? I know this chapter wasn't very long, but I think it summed it up pretty well...Wow, my first story finished, that's exciting for me....ecpecially since I started this second and still haven't finished my first (A New Partner)...I would just like to thank all those who read and reviewed, including: helga chic, Demoness Space Pirate, wyldheart, Stephanie1316, XP-DarkAngel, Demile, ArNoLdFaN, HelgaFan, PianZoe, itzjustme, silver sprite, Akino Matoumiken, Your's Truely, Angel St. Mathew , Blue-Azul-Acero, Arielle, and Beady...thank you for all the comments you've made, I really appreciate it...I'll definitely be starting another story soon, bye for now! ;^)


End file.
